piffandomcom-20200223-history
Keep Britain Tidy - Street
A shocking Keep Britain Tidy PIF from 1987. Description: We see a mother pushing her trolley with her daughter at her side walking down the busy street. Then, the girl drops a packet on the floor and continues walking as the camera pans over the packet. Next, we see a teenager dropping a used can on the floor and carries on walking. Then, we see a man dumping the used cigarettes out of the ash tray and onto the pavement. Next, we see a woman dropping a burger box on the floor and finally, we see a man drinking his bottle and then placing it on a wall. The footage then reverses all the way back to the beginning, and it plays again, but instead, the shot freezes on the victim dropping some litter where it turns to black and white and fades to the continuing shot after that. When all of the victims of litter have been covered, we fade to the little girl from the beginning dragging a wooden stick against the fence before accidentally knocking off two bottles from the wall where it shatters on the floor. The man who placed the bottle on the wall looks on with concern as the girl cries out where she is seemingly injured from the glass shards. The last shot of the mother hugging her daughter slows down as it turns to black and white. Then, it cuts to the Keep Britain Tidy logo on the white background. FX/SFX: Live-action. Music/Sounds: We hear the ambiance from the footage until the male voice-over says "OK, let's look at that again." At the clip of the girl dropping the packet, he asks "Now, why did you let her do that?" and a woman replies "I just about had enough of clearing up after that little madam." At the clip of the teenager discarding his used can, he asks "And you?" whom he replies "Dunno, our place is a mess anyway." At the clip of the man dumping the used cigarettes, we hear his moan "Every time, my son borrows the car, it comes back stinking like an filthy ash tray." At the woman dropping her used burger box, she says this "It's alright, it doesn't give people jobs." And the clip of the man leaving behind his used bottle on the wall, he remarks "Get off. Can't do any harm, would it? I'll put it out of the way." During all this, we hear the low ominous music in the background. We then hear the girl dragging the plank against the fence before knocking off the bottles where they shatter on the floor. The girl screams in pain before the voice-over concludes the PIF "Everyone's got a excuse, what's yours?" Availability: Rare, used to be shown on TV, mainly at close-downs on the BBC channels. Now seen on YouTube videos. Scare Factor: None to low, during the spot the litter footage. When the footage replays, the scare factor rises when we hear ominous music and how the girl becomes seemingly injured from the glass shards of the broken bottles. Category:PIFs Category:Video PIFs Category:Safety PIFs Category:Litter PIFs Category:United Kingdom Category:1980's PIFs Category:Television PIFs